worldoffanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UlfricMaxsonGarvey/Fool's Demise: The Raiders Of New York- Prologue
(This is a Fanfic based off of The Fallout Video Game Series. Enjoy!) A gray fog set over The Capital Wasteland as the afternoon started. For a moment it became completely quiet, as if time stopped. An elderly man walks up to the entrance of Megaton and stops, staring nervously at the place he last saw his only child, his son Marcus. He hadn't seen him in over 5 years and was only invited for a visit because of the love his grandchildren had for him. The elderly man stood and thought about the life Marcus grew up in and was forced to live, always knowing nothing but fear from the horrors he had to witness. He owned his mistake in raising Marcus in that miserable life, but he knew it wasn't enough. He knew he had to make things right somehow The elderly stepped through the entrance of Megaton and once again stood staring, stalling perhaps, anticipating what might happen when he knocks on the door to his son's home, the reaction he might recieve. After a very prolonged wait, he finally began walking to Marcus' house. What seemed like a never ending trek finally stopped when the elderly man stood in front of the home of his son. He closed his eyes for a short moment and let out a deep breath Elderly Man- Okay. Here it goes He stepped up to the door and knocked. All of the sound and noise around him went away as he heard footsteps coming to the door. He watched in fear as he saw the doorknob slowly turn and the door open. Marcus stood in front of him with a very bland expression, showing no joy of seeing him. The elderly man forced a smile and greeted Marcus Elderly Man- Hey son. Its been a long time hasn't it? Marcus- Not long enough The elderly man tries to ignore Marcus' reaction and asks about his grandchildren Elderly Man- How are the twins? Are they here? Marcus- They're at school right now. Where kids should be at 12 years old Elderly Man- Of course they are, that was a stupid question An awkard silence takes place as the two stand before each other. Marcus lets out a deep breath and breaks the silence Marcus- Do you want to come inside and wait? They'll be coming home in about 30 minutes Elderly Man- Yes. Definitely Marcus stands aside to let his father enter. Before going inside, Marcus looks up at the sky with anger, mad at himself for inviting his father to come. The two sat in more awkard silence at the kitchen table as they awaited for the twins to arrive home from school. The elderly man attemps to make conversation with Marcus Elderly Man- So, um, do you still own the caravan that goes through- Marcus- Sold it last year. I'm retired now Elderly Man- Oh. Must have been a hefty offer then Marcus- I guess Elderly Man- I'm really proud of you Marcus. For what you've accomplished Marcus- Don't do that Elderly Man- Do What? Marcus- Don't try to be nice and act like nothing is wrong. You do this every damn time Elderly Man- Marcus I- Marcus- No, just don't say anything, Your "apologies" always end up the same way A knock on the door stops Marcus. He gets up from the table to answer it, leaving his father looking upset. He quickly changes his expression when he sees his grandchildren walk through. Jane, the girl, becomes overjoyed with excitement when she sees him Jane- Grandpa! The Boy, Garrett, also becomes very excited Garrett- Hey Grandpa! The twins run over and jump into the elderly man's arms, giving him a smile from ear to ear Elderly Man- Im guessing this was a surprise then. Look at you two, you've really grown up. I didn't know if you would remember me Jane- How could we ever forget you! Garrett- Yeah, especially with those stories about your adventures you used to tell us Elderly Man- Wow, you remember those? Garrett- Of course we do, they were so amazing! Marcus- Its probably best Grandpa doesn't tell you any stories. Plus he won't be here for long The twins look at the Elderly Man with dissapointment Jane- You're not staying? Elderly Man- No honey i'm sorry, ive got some work to do with someone. I just wanted to come and see you two Jane- Seriously? This sucks Marcus and his father lock eyes, both knowing the lie the elderly man just told because of Marcus Elderly Man- Yes it does The elderly Man meets Marcus in the kitchen as he prepares brahmin steak for dinner Elderly Man- Why did you invite me to come? Marcus- What do you mean? Elderly Man- Don't be dumb you know exactly what I mean. Look, I get that you hate me and I accept that, but why the hell are you going to finally allow me to come see them again just to do that shit to them? Marcus stops making dinner and turns to his father, trying to find an answer Marcus- They haven't been happy since Leanne died last year. I didn't know what else to do to make them smile again, but then I remembered how much they loved you, so I knew that asking you to come here would cheer them up. But when I saw them jump into your arms, you smiling and looking happy with them, I couldn't help but think, why couldn't it have been that way with me? Why couldn't that have been us? Elderly Man- Marcus. I don't know what to say Marcus- I know. I know Marcus returns to making dinner as the elderly man stands beside him, not saying a word Marcus- Go tell them a story like they wanted The Elderly Man smiles Elderly Man- Okay. Which story should I tell them? Marcus locks eyes with his father Marcus- You know which one. They deserve to know The Elderly man realizes what story Marcus is talking about. He stands still for a moment, unsure of whether he should do it or not. He finally decides to walk into the shared bedroom of the twins and tell them the story. He stands in their doorway, waiting to realize he is there Jane- Oh hey grandpa! We were just looking at some of these old Grognak comics we have The elderly man enters the room and examines the comics Elderly Man- Grognak The Barbarian. I've actually never had a chance to read them. Where did your dad get them? Garrett- Our dad wasn't the one who got them The twins become sad, and the elderly man realizes why. He attemps to cheer them up Elderly Man- Hey how about I tell you a story while we wait for dinner? The twins become excited Jane- Really? What's this one about? Elderly Man- Scoot over The Elderly Man sits down in between the two and begins telling his most personal story, the one that Marcus grew up in Elderly Man- This is the story of a place known as Fool's Demise, and the raiders that ruled it End of Prologue Category:Blog posts